


Betelgeuse

by Terius



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terius/pseuds/Terius
Summary: They say true love shine the brightest.A series of drabbles written as teacher Wonwoo and student Mingyu over a five month span, telling the unusual love story that would put even stars to shame.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. The fault in his starts

Mingyu learns that gravity is indeed a powerful force. Especially if that gravity goes by the name of Jeon Wonwoo – a fresh out of college astrophysics major and a physics teacher at Mingyu’s high school that somehow ends up tutoring the younger male.

Kim Mingyu used to think that if Wonwoo were his homework – he would slam the black-haired male on his table and do him all night long.

Too bad Mr. Jeon never shared the same opinion.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mr. Jeon” Mingyu spoke as he watched the older male. Wonwoo lifted his head up and adjusted his round-shape glasses.

“Yes, Mingyu?”

Mingyu licked his lips subconciuosly. “That shirt is becoming on you”

Wonwoo traced the white material, a blush blooming on his cheeks. He was suddenly self-aware. “T-thank you, I guess”

The student smirked while leaning in above the library table.

“Of course, if I was on you, I’d be coming on you too”

It took a moment for the flushed teacher to process the words and make a connection.

“Kim Mingyu, you will stay after school for detention next week!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeon Wonwoo was the reason Mingyu became a poet.

“Mr. Jeon, can I recite a short poem I wrote?” Mingyu asked with a shy smile.

Wonwoo’s face lit up at the mere thought of his student finally doing something nice and educational. “Of course, Mingyu”

Mingyu began slowly.

“Roses are red, the sky is blue. Mr. Jeon, guess what?”

“What?”

“My bed has a room for two”

The gaping face of his teacher was more than enough of a praise for Mingyu

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mr. Jeon?”

The teacher looked up. “Yes, Mingyu?”

“I was reading an anatomy book last night” He spoke slowly. “And as far as I understand, your body has 206 bones”

Wonwoo smiled at his student, content with his sudden care for knowledge.

“That’s correct, Mingyu”

Mingyu smirked at the black-haired latter.

“Do you want me to give another one?”

Wonwoo gaped.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mr. Jeon, if you need help with those books I’ll carry them” Mingyu spoke as he walked after the older male.

Wonwoo turned around to face his student with a soft smile. “It’s okay Mingyu. That’s very nice of you”

Mingyu walked up to the older male and whispered into his ear.

“The nicest part of me is covered up though”

There was a loud thud as books in Wonwoo’s hands fell onto the floor

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mingyu couldn’t keep his eyes off of Mr. Jeon. It was a torture.

While the man in glasses going through some old books for the exercise about positron emission, the student couldn’t help but stare.

“Mr. Jeon?”

Lifting his head up, Wonwoo’s eyes locked with Mingyu’s and the younger male licked his lips.

“Yes, Mingyu?”

“Do you play pokemon?”

The teacher smile at the silly question. “No, I don’t. Why do you ask?”

Because I want to throw my balls at y—“

“Kim Mingyu!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mingyu stared. His mind was a mess, confused and almost scared of the words that he’s been trying to say for the past two hours of his tutoring session with Mr. Jeon.

Wonwoo was obvious as always – head lowered and marking the exercises Mingyu had done previously.

“Mr. Jeon?” The student asked quietly

Lifting his head up, the teacher locked gazes with Mingyu.

“Mingyu” He began. “If this is another one of those inappropriate jokes I swear – “He was cut off as Mingyu leaned over the table and a finger was softly pressed against his lips motioning silence.

Wonwoo’s heart flipped in a strange way.

“I think I’m in love with you”


	2. Chapter 2

To say that their tutoring lessons were awkward after the confession Mingyu made would be an understatement.

Wonwoo found himself being more self-conscious and aware of the younger man’s action. Mingyu would simply stare at Wonwoo throughout their session in the old library. Not saying a word.

“Mingyu” Wonwoo broke the silence. “I think –“

“Mr. Jeon, do you know what a blazar is?”

Wonwoo furrowed his brows. “Yes, I know. Why?”

Mingyu looked him straight in the eyes. “Because every second spent without me being next to you hurts as if its beams sliced through my body and I can’t breathe”

Wonwoo stared at the student with a blooming blush gracing his cheeks. “W-we should continue our lesson”

Mingyu smiled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mingyu didn’t show up for their tutoring lesson.

Wonwoo paced around the library, his fingers nervously tracing the covers of various old books as dust covered his palm. Everything got awkward after the boy’s confession.

He blamed himself.

Leaning his head against the wooden shelf, the teacher sighed out.

He was to blamed. If only he could be less stiff and aware of the student’s intense stares throughout their tutoring.

He was broken from his thoughts as someone coughed lightly behind him. Turning around, he saw Mingyu with a plastic bag in his right hand.

“I apologized for being late” The younger male rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I passed by a cake shop and saw a nice –“

Wonwoo cut him off.

“Your tutoring lesson will end today. Today is the last one.”

Mingyu’s heart stopped at those words.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Wonwoo was surprised to see a note in his bag. Reading the name on it, his hand trembled for a moment before he started to read it. Mingyu must slip it in during their tutoring lesion the other day in the library.

“Your tutoring lesson will end today. Today is the last one.” He shook his head at the bitter memory.

He began reading the note.

_How can I be so lucky_  
_to have met you, who is a blessing_  
_If we're together now_  
_Ah how great it'd be_  
  
_Just like letters on the sand_  
_where waves were_  
_I feel you'll disappear_  
_to a far off place_  
_I miss you again and miss you more_  
  
_In my diary_  
_All the words_  
_I can't show them all to you_  
_It's that I love you_  
  
_Tonight, I'll send the glow of a firefly_  
_to somewhere_  
_Near your window_  
_I hope it's a good dream_

Wonwoo couldn’t figure out what was the reason his heart beating like crazy that day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Mingyu felt his heart is slowly breaking apart. Days would be spent locked inside his bedroom – simply staring at the ceiling above.

Maybe that was the reason he had started reading books about gravity.

He needed something to pull him back together.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeon Wonwoo knew that Mingyu being the first thing he would think of after waking up is not a good thing.

Days have passed since their last tutoring session and the guilt is slowly eating him from the inside.

But the most of all, Wonwoo missed the boy’s smile as he would stare secretly at him.

He missed it so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im thinking to write this as a series. Maybe i will write more of the pickupline (during their tutor session) together with the sequel of this chapter on the next series. Anybody up for it?


End file.
